


Bad Moon Rising

by daynight



Series: Telegraph Avenue [12]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daynight/pseuds/daynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Webster and Liebgott host Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Not intended to be about any of the real men! entirely based on depictions seen on television. no offence intentional! thanks!

Web and Liebgott host a Halloween party at their newly acquired flat. It goes something like this;

  * They both (unintentionally, originally, but then out of stubbornness) go as different versions of Dracula - Webster as a purist, ‘kitsch’ Hammer Horror styled Count with powdered hair and a velvet waistcoat etc. and Liebgott as a ‘cool’ Dracula, leather, open shirt etc., more in line with true blood than anything else. They equally think the other looks utterly ridiculous (and weirdly attractive) but refuse to change their idea.



 

  * Nixon turns up with cat ears, slightly smeared drawn-on whiskers and a bottle of whiskey. They are late because Winters, in a patterned Halloween themed sweater that looks like it was knitted by someone’s grandma, spent too long handing out candy to the kids in their suburban neighbourhood. They go home early to watch ‘The Exorcist’ together, with Winters shockingly being quite the connoisseur of the horror movie. This is a bit a change for the hard partying Nixon, but not a bad one.



 

  * George Luz, Perconte and Malarkey come dressed up as the original trio from star wars. Perconte really is ‘a little short for a storm trooper’. Malarkey makes a dashing but ginger Hans Solo. George Luz looks fantastic all in white, two cinnamon rolls strapped to either side of his head. They tried to rope the bouncers of their favourite bar, Bull and Johnny, into being C3PO and R2D2 but they were having none of it and have instead come decked out in scarily convincing motorcycle gang apparel. Guests are eying them suspiciously, but at least nothing is getting too out of hand.



 

  * Joe Toye the chef is dressed as Rocky Balboa. He doesn't get into a fight, but he comes close.



 

  * The band plays a couple of impromptu songs (Malarkey on a miniature keyboard, Perconte on a set of Bongos and George Luz on Liebgott’s spare guitar) including a version of ‘I Put A Spell On You’, in homage to the classic film that is ‘Hocus Pocus’.



 

  * Harry Welsh and Kitty come as the Addams Family parents. Harry is Morticia; Kitty has a little fake moustache and a rose clenched between her teeth. True to both their own and their adopted Halloween characters, they do not take it easy on the pda.



 

  * Speirs and Lipton were invited but are currently away on one of their little mini-vacations. They’ve gone to Massachusetts to take a historical trip to Salem, and are regularly updating Lipton’s instagram with pictures of them grinning or glaring, respectively, in front of creepy old buildings with pumpkin spice lattes, wearing cosy cable-knit turtlenecks. During the summer, they had been to colonial Williamsburg and came back with a load of weird souvenirs. It is expected that everyone is to receive more of the same. Nixon is dog-sitting for them and eveyone's a little worried that he might not give the poor thing back. 



 

  * Babe brings a group of his college friends along in a big party-crawl. They’re dressed as Quentin Tarantino’s "Reservoir Dogs', with Babe being, quite predictably, Mr Orange, a big stain of fake blood on his stomach and mussed up red hair. They’re trying to recreate the infamous walking scene, but on skateboards and are a bit giggly after sharing a smoke in a back alley on the way. He keeps on getting disturbed throughout the night by various snaps of the huge Halloween themed garage rave that Bill is currently hosting in Philadelphia, dressed in a neon-orange jack-o-lantern singlet. It looks pretty fun, but Babe's not jealous.



 

  * When Babe arrives, posse in pursuit, he quickly downs one beer, joking about hoping that Eugene won’t see him, although he keeps on looking around beseechingly, trying to get a glimpse of him. It’s pretty obvious to everyone that the purpose for his coming is to try and see him and Perconte shakes his head at Malarkey, pitying but nevertheless amused. To Babe’s false disappointment and pretty obvious secret delight (He would make a terrible actor, Luz noted), Roe, surprisingly (as he’s not what you would call a party kind of guy) does turn up about 3/4 of the way through Babe’s beer, which causes Babe to do a dramatic spit-take all over one of his unsuspecting friends.



 

  * Gene did not really attempt any costume (of course) and just arrived in his normal white t-shirt, black jeans attire, but he did allow Fay, fellow bartender, to paint his face with a subtle skeleton design after a lot of nagging. It looks nice, almost editorial and evocative of a New Orleans Mardi-Gras. Babe goes embarrassingly pink. All his plans of spouting something like ‘Hey, caught me drinking! Now that you’ve seen me, want to share one?’ go completely out of the window. He just stares, gaping like a fish, as Gene casually greets him, says ‘Nice Suit, Heffron’, takes his beer, drinks it himself, says 'Hi' to the hosts and apologises for not being able to stay longer, then leaves, all in the space of about 5 minutes.



 

  * Babe, powerless to this and unable to concentrate on anything apart from the fact that t _hey have now shared spit_ , just about screams in frustration, but is comforted by the fact that Shifty, a toilet paper mummy, has been taking old-school Polaroid’s of the party. He charitably hands Bave a shot of himself, his sunglasses on his auburn head and his face a picture of awed admiration, staring at Skeleton Gene, so close their shoulders are almost bumping. Gene looks like he’s almost smiling, his rare half-laugh that Babe himself sometimes fails to catch. Luckily, the camera has immortalised it. Babe, a gentle and fond sappy look on his face, carefully puts it in his wallet and resumes his party crawl with a revived vigour.



 

  * The next day, Webster and Liebgott fight about the clean up. Despite efforts to shift the blame ('I’m not cleaning these ashtrays! you know I rarely smoke!’ ‘Well it was your idea to even have ashtrays! I would have told them to just throw the butts out of the window!’ ‘That’s a huge fire hazard you imbecile!’ ‘Your stupid-ass satin cape was a fire hazard, dick.’) They end up doing it together, much faster than they would normally tidy due to a joint burst of angry adrenalin. Finally finished and far too exhausted to argue in a flat more spotless than it was before due to some very competitive cleaning, they just sigh, smile, step over the snoozing forms of Perconte, Luz and Malarkey on the floor (but not before Liebgott, rather immaturely, sharpies a phallic symbol on each of their foreheads) and collapse onto the couch to watch ‘Casper’ whilst eating leftover mini candy bars.



 

First Halloween party – successful.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick, slapdash and frankly rubbish halloween party interlude before i get back to writing the actual plot! Enjoy! Title based on this  
> [Creedance Clearwater Revival classic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUQiUFZ5RDw) which i'm sure would be on Liebgott's halloween mixtape (Web's would all be 'dark country' and 'trippy shoe-gaze', the insufferable hipster).


End file.
